BangHim - Comfort
by BYGHIME - Julz
Summary: Just a short and anti Climax story of Banghim XP


Author: July

Main cast: B.A.P Bang Yongguk & Himchan (Banghim)

Support cast: Manager Kang

Gendre: Romance – Yaoi

Leght: Ficlet

Rate: T (maybe :P)

.

 **Comfort**

.

Menghela nafas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya. Berada ditempat seindah Jeju seharusnya membuat seseorang merasa bahagia atau setidaknya rileks tetapi sepertinya tidak dengan Kim Himchan. Himchan membawa jemari tangannya untuk menyisir poni yang menutupi dahi indahnya. Jika bukan karena tuntutan pekerjaan, model yang sedang naik daun itu sekiranya akan lebih memilih berada dirumah atau lebih tepatnya di apartement kekasihnya, mengganggu sang kekasih yang tengah sibuk di studio dibanding harus berada di sini.

Kim Himchan adalah seorang model yang namanya mulai menanjak. Himchan memiliki kulit mulus berwarna putih pucat, hidung mancung yang sangat indah dilihat dari segala sisi. Philtrum dalam membuat bibir tipis merahnya menampakkan rasa manis bagi siapa saja yang menatapnya serta mata marble dengan sorot mata tajam membuat cantik natural seorang Kim Himchan semakin sempurna, lalu jangan lupakan paha indahnya yang menjadi bagian favorite kekasihnya.

Lalu apa yang sekiranya membuat Himchan merasa tidak nyaman? Jelas saja Himchan tidak nyaman jika selama dua hari menjalani pemotretan untuk sebuah majalah fashion di Jeju, dirinya harus mendengar cibiran yang ditujukan padanya oleh beberapa model yang juga ikut berpartisipasi. Memang sih cibiran itu tidak secara langsung diucapkan kepadanya tetapi Himchan sadar diri karena siapa lagi yang mereka maksud dengan si anak baru jika bukan dirinya, sebab hanya dirinyalah sang junior diantara yang lainnya.

Lagi, Himchan menghela nafas panjang yang kali ini adalah karena tidak ada pesan atau pun telephone dari sang kekasih, lalu ketika Himchan mencoba menghubungi sang kekasih hanya suara dari sang operator yang didapatinya, memberitahukan jika ponsel kekasihnya dalam keadaan tidak aktif.

"Cerialah sedikit, kau terlihat sangat terpaksa berada disini. Tidak baik untuk imagemu didepan para crew" pria gempal itu mendecak pelan selesainya berkomentar melihat raut wajah Himchan. "Hyung kapan giliranku?" Tanya Himchan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kang melihat rundown yang dimilikinya, "Setengah jam lagi. Sudahlah jangan cemberut begitu, telephone Yongguk saja sana supaya kau tidak bosan" kata Kang lagi. "Nomernya tidak aktif" dengus Himchan pelan. Kang mengangguk pelan, dirinya teringat sesuatu "Jelas saya tidak aktif, dia pasti sedang di pesawat".

##

Hampir jam 2 siang ketika Bang Yongguk menginjakkan kaki di Lotte Hotel & Resorts, hanya backpack berukuran sedang yang dibawanya. "Selamat siang. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sambut seorang receptionist wanita ketika Yongguk menghampiri. "Siang. Saya Bang Yongguk, seseorang seharusnya sudah menitipkan kunci kamar untukku" ucap Yongguk menjelaskan.

Yongguk membuka kamar dengan kunci berbentuk kartu yang tadi didapatkanya dari receptionist. Melepaskan sepatu dan meletakkannya di sisi kanan, mengganti alas kakinya dengan salah satu sandal yang sudah tersedia disana. Yongguk meletakkan backpacknya diatas tempat tidur berukuran queen size, lalu mengeluarkan _Imac_.

Yongguk langsung menyalakan Imacnya, berencana meneruskan pekerjaannya sebelum akhirnya harus membalas pesan sang kekasih.

 ** _To Prince Chan: Sorry babe, I was charging my phone_**

Dan tak lupa untuk mengirimkan ucapan terima kasihnya kepada manager sang kekasih, Kang yang sudah membatunya mengenai kunci kamar.

 ** _To Kang hyung: Aku sudah sampai. Terima kasih atas bantuannya._**

##

Pandangan Kang langsung tertuju pada ponsel Himchan yang bergetar ditangannya, melihat pop up pesan masuk bertuliskan Gummy bear dan tak berapa lama ada pesan masuk ke ponselnya sendiri, berisikan ucapan terima kasih dari Yongguk yang dibalas singkat oleh Kang dengan OK.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada crew dan rekan-rekan model lainnya, Himchan menghampiri sang manager, mengulurkan tangan untuk meminta ponselnya dan dengan segera menelephone Yongguk ketika melihat chat masuk dari kekasihnya itu.

"Heii ,,"

"Heii, maaf tadi ponselku di charge. Bagaimana dengan pemotretannya?"

"Aku baru saja selesai. Kau dimana?"

"Dikamar"

"Nanti aku telephone lagi, aku harus lihat preview photoku dulu"

"Oke, see you soon babe"

"See you"

##

Himchan membuka pintu kamar hotel, alisnya beradu ketika didapatinya sudah ada kunci kamar yang menempel, seingatnya dia hanya sendirian dikamar ini. Dua langkah memasuki kamar kebingungan Himchan berganti dengan desiran rasa bahagia, di balkon kamar hotelnya Himchan bisa melihat punggung seorang pria dengan rambut cepaknya sedang sibuk berbicara menggunakan posel. Yongguk berbalik badan, tak lagi melihat hamparan hijau yang menjadi pemandangan indah dari balkon kamar hotelnya ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki, hanya untuk mendapati sang pujaan hati yang tengah mengembangkan senyuman manis padanya. Himchan langsung menghadiahkan Yongguk sebuah pelukkan hangat, tidak perduli jika saat ini kekasihnya masih berbicara dengan seseorang di telpon dan Bang Yongguk membalas pelukkan kekasih cantiknya meski hanya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Aku sudah email partku Hyung. Ne, Hyung cek saja dulu. Euum, arra. Oke Hyung, ne."

Yongguk kini memeluk makhluk cantik direngkuhannya dengan benar setelah sabungan telponnya selesai. Mengecup lembut poni berwarna blonde itu dengan lembut, "Surprise,," ucap Yongguk yang kini mulai menggoyangkan tubuh mereka yang saling berpelukkan itu kekanan dan kekiri. Himchan manarik kepalanya dari dada Yongguk, melihat wajah menggemaskan dihadapannya membuat Yongguk tanpa berpikir panjang mendaratkan ciuman di bibir Himchan, bahkan Yongguk menyempatkan untuk menyesap manis bibir kekasihnya meski hanya sebentar.

"Kapan sampai?" Tanya Himchan dengan kedua tangannya masih setia melingkar di leher kokoh Yongguk. "Dua jam yang lalu. Baby, kau tidak baik-baik saja?" kini giliran Yongguk yang bertanya karena melihat raut wajah Himchan yang berbeda dari biasanya, wajah cantiknya terlihat murung dan agak kesal. Himchan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yongguk, mendengarkan detak jantung sang kekasih. "Mereka tidak berhenti membicarakanku, membuatku jengah" mendengar itu Yongguk semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya. "Mereka hanya iri padamu, dengan karirmu. Jangan dengarkan mereka, kau bekerja keras atas apa yang kau dapat" Yongguk menanggup wajah Himchan, membelai lembut pipi Himchan.

##

Yongguk kembali terlihat sibuk dengan Imacnya di meja kerja yang berada di dalam kamar mereka ketika Himchan keluar kamar mandi. "Ya, kau kesini hanya untuk kerja?" ucap Himchan, yang diajak bicara hanya merespon dengan "Tunggu sebentar" membuat Himchan mendengus pelan.

Yongguk adalah seorang song writer, rapper dan producer, bahkan belakangan ini dirinya juga sedang mencoba menekuni bidang baru sebagai seorang director & writer dalam sebuah video clip. Sebagai rapper Yongguk memilih untuk melakukannya secara off air, jadi pemain dibelakang layar sudah cukup baginya, meski Yongguk juga membuat MV dari beberapa lagu ciptaannya.

"Done" ucap Yongguk sembari melangkah menghampiri Himchan, duduk di sofa yang menempel dengan tempat tidur. Yongguk menepuk kedua pahanya, meminta Himchan untuk duduk disana, kemudian Yongguk menggantikan Himchan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Yongguk kembali menangkup wajah Himchan setelah selesai mengeringkan rambutnya, mencubit pelan pipi kiri Himchan "Sudah, jangan cemberut lagi" ucapnya membuat Himchan sekali lagi menghambur kepelukannya. Himchan melipat kakinya dibelakang tubuh Yongguk demi menyamankan posisinya.

Himchan menyandarkan kepalanya di ceruk leher kiri Yongguk, menikmati kecupan-kecupan ringan yang Yongguk berikan di bagian bahu kirinya, tidak lupa Yongguk juga memberikan usapan lembut pada punggung Himchan. Yongguk selalu tau bagaimana harus memperlakukannya untuk merubah perasaan hatinya yang sedang tidak baik. Mereka berdua sudah cukup lama bersama untuk bisa saling memahami satu sama lain, bahkan keduanya sudah menjalin hubungan semenjak masih di universitas.

"Kapan kita ke New York?" Tanya Himchan memecahkan keheningan nyaman diantara mereka. Kini Himchan duduk menyamping dipangkuan Yongguk, masih betah bersandar disana. "Schedulemu masih penuh sampai 4 bulan kedepan, aku juga mulai sibuk dengan group baru yang akan debut, belum lagi dengan project—project yang lainnya" dan sekali lagi Himchan mendengus, "Menyebalkan, aku bahkan belum melihat baby Gianna". Ya, sudah empat bulan lebih Hyung kesayangannya, Minho memiliki bayi cantik bernama Gianna dan sampai saat ini Himchan belum bisa melihatnya secara langsung.

Kali ini Yongguk yang meregangkan pelukkan keduanya, menatap sejenak wajah cantik kekasihnya sebelum mendaratkan ciuman hangat dibibir mungil itu. Yongguk mengulum bibir yang terasa manis itu, bahkan Yongguk dengan sengaja memiringkan kepala demi dapat menyesapnya lebih dalam. Desahan kecil lolos dari Himchan ketika Yongguk dengan kuat menyesap lidahnya, memagut bibirnya lalu kembali menyesap lidahnya.

Himchan kembali membuka kedua matanya yang sempat terpejam hanya untuk melihat gummy smile Yongguk, membuatnya kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Yongguk mengangkat tubuh Himchan untuk duduk dengan benar dipangkuannya, tangan kanannya mulai melepas ikatan di kimono mandi yang Himchan kenakan. Kedua tangan Himchan yang berada dipunggung Yongguk sudah berkali-kali meremas kuat baju tidak berlengan yang Yongguk kenakan.

"No mark" ucap Himchan mengingatkan ketika Yongguk sudah berhasil menaggalkan kimono mandinya. Inilah yang membuat Yongguk kesal akan profesi Himchan sebagai model, dia tidak bisa meninggalkan tanda kepemilikkannya terhadap Himchan di bagian leher atau bahunya. Alhasil Yongguk hanya bisa memainkan lidahnya disana tanpa bisa menyesapnya. Himchan lagi-lagi menyandarkan nyaman kepalanya dibahu Yongguk, kali ini agar Yongguk leluasa melakukan kegiatannya di leher dan bahu kiri Himchan. Sesekali Himchan bahkan mengigit bahu Yongguk untuk menyamarkan suara leguhannya.

\- F.I.N -

Author note:  
So sorry to wasting your time 😂


End file.
